legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Epsilon (RvB)
'' This page is about the Alpha A.I.'s memory fragment. You could be looking for the Alpha itself or the man both A.I. are based on.'' "Well, not exactly the most dramatic revelation, but I believe that we have our culprit." - Epsilon Project Freelancer Artificial Intelegence Program Epsilon is an A.I. created by Dr. Leonard Church. He is the A.I. that was created from the Alpha's Memory. He's voiced by Burnie Burns, same as Alpha. He was originally assigned to Agent Washington, however Epsilon "killed" itself after creation, causing Washington's mentality to become unstable during implantation. After this, the A.I. implantations were canceled and those already with A.I. were forced to have them removed. Years later, Epsilon was later revived by Blood Gulch Blue Team's Michael J. Caboose as Epsilon-Church, gaining the memory, personality, and consciousness of the Alpha. As of Season 12, Epsilon had gained the memories of the rest of the A.I, and is able to show multiple projections with his own. In Season 13, Epsilon had began failing, meaning he's nearing the end of his lifetime and is wearing down due to either trouble proccessing data or overuse of Armor Enhancements. At the end of Season 13, Epsilon eventually split himself into more fragments of his memories in order to assist Tucker in using the Meta's suit against the Chairman's forces onboard his ship, destroying him for good. The B Team Storyline Future Warfare Epsilon is a member of the Omega League, just like Alpha was. He first appears helping David Talon on revealing the Dazzlings' intentions. Epsilon returns in Book Two as a main character with Sunset Shimmer. Fire Rebellion Storyline Order of the Just Epsilon is a member of the Order of the Just. He's assigned to both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity As of Act III Episode 5: Infinity, Epsilon was ordered by Princess Celestia to return to her. Fire Rebellion: Halloween Special Fire Rebellion: Season 5 Allies: Team Blood Gulch, Agent Carolina, Vanessa Kimball, Donald Doyle, David Talon, Princess Celestia, Sunset Shimmer, Twilight and her friends, Flash Sentry, Sentinel Task Force, The Omega League, Scorpion Squad, The B Team, Slade's Ensemble, Team Free Will, The X Team, Crystal Empire's Rebel Alliance, Task Force 141, Enemies: Malcom Hargrove and Charon Industries, Dr. Leonard Church, New Ozai Society, Jonathan Irons and Atlas Corporation, Kuvira and the Earth Empire, Galactic Empire, Gallery Epsilon.jpg Epsilon-church.PNG|Hover-Church can also solve crimes. Epsilon Church Reach.png|Epsilon from inside the Memory Unit. Happy Birthday Epsilon.png|The Memory Unit Epsilon Halo 4.png Epsilon Season 12.png|Miss me, assholes? Hey, thanks buddy - S12E11.png Epsilon S12.png Omalley and Epsilon.png|Are you getting angry, Epsilon? Epsilon_fragments.png|Goodbye, Epsilon. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Red vs. Blue Universe Category:Funniest Characters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Computer Programs Category:Masked Characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Internet Stars Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Members of Fourth Echelon Category:Members of Blue Flare Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Project Freelancer Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Burnie Burns Category:Creations of Science Category:Meme Characters Category:People with Photographic Memory Category:Multipliers Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Blood Gulch Blue Team Category:Canterlot Royal Guard Category:Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Enemies of The Viking Alliance Category:Enemies of the Red Lotus Category:The Omega League Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 5 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Members of the Order of the Just Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Characters in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Heroes in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire